


[Podfic of] Pod Bless America

by Flowerparrish



Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: About Podfic, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fanfic as Story Element, M/M, Meta as All Get Out, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podficcer Steve Rogers, Queering the Narrative, Writer Bucky Barnes, about fanfic, meet awkward, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Podfic of Deisderium's Pod Bless America]Bucky can't believe his favorite podficcer recorded his newest fanfic AU of the show Commandos. He's even more surprised when the customer who busts him listening to fic while he's working in the office supply store turns out to be that podficcer.*The guy—maybe bi_shield?—took his phone, looked down at the screen, and smiled. "Yeah, that one's mine," he said with no evidence of embarrassment. "It was a good one." He handed the phone back to Bucky."I wrote it," Bucky croaked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Meta All the Way Down [Podfic Anthology] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734703
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Pod Bless America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pod Bless America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411200) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 



> Thanks so much to Deisderium for giving me permission to podfic this fic. When I read it last year, I knew I wanted to podfic it, but I was never confident enough to try until now. I had SO MUCH FUN recording this, and I hope you have fun listening. 
> 
> This was podficced as part of VoiceTeam's 2020 Challenge, for the Peas in a Pod's Meta All the Way Down Anthology.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49865363732/in/dateposted-public/)

Audio Length: 00:29:33

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UXHJ_89-J-pyN1eR8uSe99mbu9TwU7Hc/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
